Le crépuscule fâné
by Lena Stein
Summary: OS - Daphné c'était cela : une photographie un peu jaunie, des cheveux blonds qui tournoient, un rire désarmant. C'était une petite conne, et elle voulait ma peau.


Le crépuscule fâné

.

C'est un jour de juin, il croit, il ne sait plus, que son sourire l'a fait songer à une éternité. Une éternité dans un sourire, comme les naïfs savent l'écrire. Et elle, le soumettre. Daphné. Un instant d'éternité. Nom accolé à des pensées, des souvenirs. Quand il prononce son prénom une seule image en ressort, le moment est une photographie instantanée dans sa mémoire. Il ne l'a jamais raconté à personne, jamais. Pas même à elle. Au bout d'un moment, il la voit se mouvoir, l'image devient film, et le son s'est volatilisé mais il ne sait plus très bien s'il y en avait à l'origine. Dans ce souvenir, ce sont des cheveux coupés courts en un carré blond qui volent au fur et à mesure de sa marche gracile. La jeune fille n'a pas plus de treize ans, elle porte le vert des Serpentard et elle n'a l'air de rien, juste un peu innocente. Sur ses lèvres est déposé un rouge à lèvres carmins, ses amies se moquent sûrement d'elle à ce sujet car la couleur n'est vraiment pas flatteuse, et elle a ce rire qui déforme son visage, dangereux puisqu'il désarme quiconque l'écoute. Mais le son ne viendra pas, est-il grésillé ou aigu ou caressant, Blaise a beau chercher, il ne voit pas, vraiment pas. Lui-même doit la contempler d'un air méprisant, la petite Greengrass se prend déjà pour quelqu'un, mais Drago rétorque c'est vrai qu'elle est quelqu'un, Daphné. Petite fille de bourgeois désargentée. Il précise que sa sœur est à Poudlard, Astoria qu'elle s'appelle, encore plus jolie que sa sœur, jolie comme un cœur, qu'en penses-tu Blaise ? Peut-être a-t-il treize ans il lui semble qu'ils ont plus, il n'est pas sûr. Zabini se sent obligé de dire Daphné est laide, ce qui fera dire plus tard à Pansy qu'il a des goûts difficiles. Mais c'est un mensonge. La blonde est affreuse, elle titille les hommes comme sa mère, à quatorze ans seulement elle mettra des talons hauts, scandale chez les Sang Purs bien-pensants. Pour finir, il avoue à Drago Malefoy qu'il a raison, Astoria est belle puisqu'elle est sage et discrète. Mais il ne dira pas à son ami qu'il n'a pas fait que l'embrasser dans les toilettes du sixième étage, prude enfant au regard pâle. Peu importe, l'honneur est sauf. Ceci ne tient qu'à une jupe bien repassée et un sourire de circonstance. La petite sœur a bien retenu la leçon, c'est pour cela que Blaise l'aime bien.

.

Quand il reçoit des lettres de sa mère, il pleure. Ce manège a beaucoup fait rire les autres mais à la troisième lettre il avait appris à les retenir. En réalité, il ne les lisait même plus, le nom du nouveau mari de sa mère était sur toutes les lèvres. Lui, c'est le cœur qu'il a au bord des lèvres. Cependant, chez les familles de Sang Pur on leur enseigne comment tout cacher avec un froncement de sourcils dédaigneux. Blaise, tu ne ressens rien. Une seule pour deviner. Daphné. Et soudain il la hait. Comment est ton nouveau beau-père ? Il déteste son ironie mordante, regardez la comme elle se moque de moi, elle le fait exprès, elle sait combien ça me détruit elle a l'air de ne pas y toucher elle s'en délecte même. Et bien sûr il ne dit rien si ce n'est : comme d'habitude. Comment est ton nouveau beau-père ? Comme d'habitude. La question comme la réponse ne veut rien dire, ils sont au courant tous les deux. Daphné est une petite conne et elle veut sa peau. Soudain ils ont quatorze ans. Ou seize ans. Ou... Non, l'événement se déroule lors du Bal du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Comme il fait froid tout à coup, comme le moment lui paraît loin. La guerre est passée par là, elle a emportée l'honneur des Sangs Purs, Parkinson s'est enfuie avec sa famille loin d'Angleterre pour éviter un procès. Ce qu'elle est devenue, il n'en a aucune idée. Il ne se rappelle plus son visage à dix-huit ans, dans son esprit la brune est restée gravée dans sa robe rose à fanfreluches pour l'éternité. Accrochée au bras de Malefoy, l'adolescente rayonne. Ce soir elle est la reine du bal, malgré Granger plutôt en beauté, malgré la flamboyante présence de la jeune Weasley, bien que sa mise impeccable soit contrebalancée par la maladresse de son partenaire. Avec qui Blaise est-il accompagné ? Aujourd'hui il ne sait pas. Une Sang de Bourbe de Poufsouffle avait osé tenter sa chance, il l'avait repoussé d'un geste de la main. Se compromettre avec une Moldue, jamais sa génitrice ne l'aurait supporté. En fait, cela ne l'intéresse pas tellement. Daphné juste était là, auprès d'un Marcus Flint détestable. Les contours sont flous et les tons de la robe absent ; pourquoi les femmes sont-elles persuadées que les vêtements ont tant d'importance ?

.

Maintenant je me souviens, nous avions pris une photographie de nous tous ce soir là, l'unique que j'ai conservé durant toutes ces années. Je ne la regarde pas fréquemment, c'est du passé, c'est du passé. Elle est un peu jaunie, je l'avais rangé dans une boîte en carton et je n'ai du la ressortir qu'une ou deux fois en trente ans, peut-être pour montrer à ma femme et à mes deux fils. Voilà comment était votre père dans sa jeunesse. Sauf que cela ne ressemble pas, le passé on l'enterre. Ma vie est une ligne droite sans point culminant, des détours alambiqués quelquefois, c'est tout. Une existence déterminée, à quelques lettres près on peut devenir potionniste, c'est ce que ma mère voulait et je l'ai laissé croire jusqu'au dernier moment que je pouvais le faire, jusqu'à l'échec. Votre fils madame, est doué en métamorphoses. Ce jour là j'ai tué mon père son amour une seconde fois. Elle n'a rien dit, rien rien rien, et m'a laissé, dans une souveraine indifférence, exercer la profession que je désirais. Nous ne revenons jamais dessus, jamais. Plus tard elle me dira au moins de ton père as-tu pris son sens de l'honneur. Le plus beau compliment qu'elle ne m'ait jamais dit.

La photographie jaunie. Tous ces verts et argents habillés de couleurs bariolés. Aucun d'eux n'a de vrai sourire, sauf Pansy. Ils sont immortalisés dans l'instant alors ils n'ont jamais été élégants. Au centre de la cour, le prince des Serpentard assiste à l'apogée de sa vie, le regard droit et fier, sur ses sujets il règne. Deux perles grises au sein d'un écrin de velours vert satin. Souverain. Zabini, théoriquement magnifique avec ses doux yeux de velours noirs comme les ténèbres, ne possède pas cette grâce qui en fait un Malefoy. Beau mariage entre une Black et un Malefoy, tapageur sur le moment, lui avait raconté sa mère, un peu jalouse. Le sien célébré deux mois plus tôt n'avait pas fait autant de bruit. Dans leur jeunesse à peine éclose ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux de bonheur et de leur fils né avant la chute de Voldemort l'avait traité de génération perdue. Vous, tous, nés pendant la guerre. Vous êtes la génération perdue.

.

Nous penserons tous qu'Agatha Zabini s'est trompée. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui donnera fatalement raison, mais c'est une autre histoire. Pour le moment ma mère a tort et c'est très bien ainsi, nous sommes des enfants élevés dans une cage dorée aux ressorts rouillés. Tracey Davids avait pour habitude de répéter les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire. Plus fine d'esprit qu'on aurait pu le deviner, Tracey est une ombre, un fantôme. D'ailleurs sur cette photographie, elle est cachée par l'épaisse carcasse de Milicent, condamnée à ne rester qu'une fille absente, transparente. Nott dans une conversation m'avait appris qu'elle s'était fiancée à un homme, plus vieux qu'elle je crois, un Serdaigle, mais qu'il s'était enfui avant la céremonie de mariage. Drôle de destin pour une drôle de fille, toujours laissée pour compte. A un moment, Théodore avait tenté une approche. De sa vie, personne n'avait essayé, Tracey n'avait rien de remarquable, elle avait refusé net car persuadée qu'on se fichait éperdument de sa tête. Mon ami n'avait pas insisté, même pour se rendre au bal de Noël il ne lui avait pas demandé. Comme elle est seule sur l'image, que Bulstrode et Crabbe qui l'encadrent refusent de se décaler pour que je la détaille plus, je n'ai aucune idée de si elle sourit ou s'il sonne creux. C'est son habitude. Au dernier rang presque aussi grande que moi, Astoria. Elle n'aurait pas pu se retrouver parmi nous si Nott ne l'avait pas invité. A cette époque là la jolie demoiselle n'appartenait pas au groupe, c'est après que c'est venu, par ce don qu'ont les Greengrass de s'imposer le plus naturellement du monde dans vos existences. Astoria, qualifiée de gentille fille avec son chignon évanescent et ses fleurs dans les cheveux, elle notre futur muse, pudique par nature, mais pas toujours sérieuse. Par peur de la solitude, que les autres la projettent dans l'ombre comme sa sœur et Malefoy l'ont faits pendant si longtemps.

.

Sur cette photo on ne voit pas tous ces détails, j'extrapole. A seulement treize ans, son visage ressemble à celui qu'elle aura à vingt ans, puis plus tard à quarante ans. Malgré ses années à tempérer Drago et cet enfant qui veut compromettre leur nom en sortant avec une rouquine traître à son sang, les rides n'ont pas marquées ce visage d'adulte. Tournée vers son futur mari et au bras de son futur ex, je me demande si elle éprouve des sentiments pour lui.

Et enfin, Daphné, à gauche lorsque Zabini est à droite, une rousse sans intérêts à ses côtés. Sur des talons aiguilles assurément. Daphné Daphné Daphné. Deux syllabes qui le rendent fou parfois. D'une obsession seule connue des frustrations. Il méprise cette jeune fille volage, il pointe du doigt ce morceau de tissu d'un rouge ardent, l'écarlate des Gryffondor, du rouge qui l'excite et qu'il désire. Daphné est un toréador ce soir là. Vole au vent sa chevelure qu'elle a laissé pousser. Au bras de Marcus elle tournoie. Puis elle rit. Et elle danse encore. Les pommettes saillantes de Zabini se soulèvent lorsqu'il voit en elle le visage de la jouissance. Il lui semble qu'il a toujours connu ses joues rosies par l'effort, et ces lèvres ourlés de rouge et de péchés. Et il est là, provoqué par un autre. C'est exaspérant. S'il ne possédait pas cet orgueil Marcus serait au bûcher et lui à ses pieds. Seulement il se tait : se taire parfois, c'est hurler en silence. La salle est bruyante tout à coup, elle n'est plus dans son champ de vision. Où est-elle partie ? Ce soir là il boira plus que de raison et baisera la rousse comme il se doit. Pour la première fois. Quatorze ans. La sixième année il a oublié son prénom et un doigt sur la bouche elle s'était appliquée à lui enseigner qu'il valait mieux ne pas crier le nom d'une autre quand il se trouvait dans le fille. Il acquiesçait bien sûr, d'accord. Blaise n'écoutait pas. Malefoy lui posera la question rituelle «comment était-elle ?». Chaude comme la braise. Daphné n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Daphné ? demande Drago et il arque un sourcil, perplexe. Mais non, la petite de sixième année. Il en oublie même de demander l'identique au sujet de Pansy. Blaise pose la photographie dans un coin. Il n'aime pas remuer le passé. Daphné est encore un caprice d'enfant.


End file.
